


And Life is Like a Song

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Dalton Wert Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Wes make their relationship official.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Series: Dalton Wert Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	And Life is Like a Song

**Author's Note:**

> very short chapter but happy valentines day!

It was  _ cold _ .

The fire alarm had gone off during class and, in his panic, Kurt had forgotten to pick up his jacket and had, instead, ran straight outside. He cursed at himself for being so reckless. It was a nice coat, too, so he prayed for it to just be a drill.

He sighed and paced back and forth in an attempt to warm himself up. Someone put their hand on his shoulder.

“Wes.” Kurt smiled at his friend. Since their first date, they had gone out a few times, but nothing had been made official yet.

“Hey, you’re shivering. Where’s your jacket?” Wes asked him.

“I left it inside.”

Wes began to remove his own coat.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want you to get cold.” Wes held out his coat to Kurt.

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be okay.”

Kurt accepted the jacket and pulled it on. It definitely didn’t match the Dalton uniform like his own, but it was still comfortable. “Thank you.”

“May I speak to you in private? We probably won’t be going inside for a while.”

“Of course.”

Kurt followed Wes to a quieter area of the parking lot, away from the other students.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kurt asked.

“Well, we’ve been on quite a few dates so I was wondering if you wanted to make things official between us.”

“Like,” Kurt blushed, “you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Kurt grinned. “I’d like that.” He wrapped his arms around Wes. “Your jacket is really comfortable, by the way. It smells like you.”

“I’m never getting it back, am I?”

“Nope.”


End file.
